A Little Fall of Rain
by BlackBird5
Summary: Snape dies in someone's arms. Song Fic. Involves: Character Death and very light Slash (SS/AD)


A Little Fall of Rain

By BlackBird5

Song Fic: A Little Fall of Rain is from Les Miserable

Warning: Character death, light SLASH

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own neither character nor song

Author's Note: I changed the names mentioned in the song for artistic reasons

The rain fell steadily over the Hogwarts grounds. The battle had moved away leaving the wounded and dead in its wake. Severus Snape heard someone calling his name as if from a great distance. Slowly he tried to focus on that person and with great effort opened his eyes. Albus Dumbledore was leaning over him, kneeling next to him on the damp grass, his blue eyes so sad. Snape tried to smile reassuringly at him. "It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay, Albus." 

__

Don't you fret

My dearest friend

I don't feel any pain

A little fall of rain

Can hardly hurt me now

Tears began to fall down Dumbledore's cheeks. He knew that there was nothing that could be done. Snape sensed his despair, reached for his friend's hand, and held on with all his remaining strength.

__

You're here

That's all I need to know

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

And rain will make the flowers grow

Dumbledore shook his head in hopeless denial. Why, of all people, did it have to be Severus? He couldn't die. They had been though so much together. What could he do to help him? He had never felt so helpless.

__

But you will live for me

Dear God above

If I could heal your wounds 

With words of love

Snape smiled a little and held out his arms. This was something that couldn't be fixed, or changed. He had accepted it when that curse had hit his body, forcing him onto the ground and out of the fight. He just didn't want to accept it alone.

__

Just hold me now

And let it be

Shelter me

Comfort me

Dumbledore settled on the grass and pulled Snape gently onto his lap. Snape curled close to his chest to hear the reassuring heart beat. Swallowing back a sob, Dumbledore gently stroked Snape's dark hair, whispering soothingly in his ear.

__

You will live a hundred years 

If I could show you how 

I won't desert you now

The rain soaked though their clothes and Dumbledore held Snape closer to his body, hoping to warm him. Snape realized what he was trying to do and smiled a little. It wouldn't help, but it was a comforting gesture. 

__

The rain can't hurt me now

This rain will wash away what's past

And you will keep me safe

And you will keep me close

I'll sleep in your embrace at last

A single tear beaded itself, waiting to fall, in Snape's eye. Dumbledore pushed stray stands of black hair out of Snape's face and tenderly kissed away the tear as it fell. Snape buried his head against his friend. He didn't want to die. He was scared. Thank whatever higher power existed that Dumbledore had come before the end.

__

The rain that brings you here

Is Heaven blessed

The skies begin to clean 

And I can rest

A breath away from where you are

I've come home from so far

A spike of pain ran though Snape and his body arched in agony. Dumbledore wrapped his arms more fully around him, hushing him. Snape's eyes opened and Dumbledore saw from the glazing look that his closest friend was almost gone. "It's all right, Severus," he managed to get out, "You don't have to be afraid." 

__

So don't you fret (hush a bye)

My dearest friend (dear Severus)

I don't feel any pain (you don't feel any pain)

A little fall of rain (a little fall of rain)

Can hardly hurt me now (can hardly hurt you now)

"Albus?" Snape whispered desperately. Dumbledore nodded though renewing tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

__

I'm here

Snape breathed a sigh of relief.

__

That's all I need to know

"Rest Severus," Dumbledore murmured softly. "I'll stay with you." Snape acknowledged him with a barely perceivable nod of his head. His eyes began to close.

And you will keep me safe (I will stay with you) __

And you will keep me close (till you are sleeping)

"I love you."

__

And rain…

And rain…

Will make the flowers…

Will make the flowers…

Grow

~END


End file.
